Broken Bones
by Dark Dragon 4x4
Summary: Jack and Sallys 2 children are living the life! Melody loves to think up ideas to scare and Tomas loves to cook and help Melody scare, and Jacks scarier then ever! But an old foe returns and a new one lurks in the shadows... The nightmare has began
1. The day it all started

**Disclaimer! **** - I do not own the nightmare before Christmas, nor do i own the characters, they belong to Disney and Tim Burton...**

* * *

><p>Melody woke up with a yawn, and then sat up with a jolt, hitting her head on the coffins lid. She would have to remember to open it. After she was up she ran to the mirror on the wall, it was a tall oval shape and was laced with a dark, shiny metal. Melody looked into the mirror and smiled, she took after her father when it came to looks, she was a skeleton. The towns folk said she looked so much like her father, if it wasn't for her red hair and size, they wouldn't be able to tell the difference! Melody chuckled, she was only 7, so she would still grow, in fact if she ever got as tall as her dad she would likely consider shaving her head to trick the town's folk. She went over to her dresser and grabbed her comb and walked over to the mirror and started to comb her hair. When she was done she ran over to her closet and started searching for a scary outfit. After 12 minutes of searching she found one, it was a little black dress with white cob webs on it, she toke off her night gown and switched it with the dress. Melody looked into the mirror and smiled, she was horrific! Her hair reached to her chin, Melody had also put a head band in it to stop it from fizzing up. She twirled around, happy with the results she walked to her door and out the hall way, after going a few meters left she found her brothers room. She put her ear against the door..Yep...He was still sleeping, she could tell be the snores. She slowly opened the door and creeped in. She went over to her brothers coffin and slowly opened it, and of course they lay Tomas, He toke after their mother, He looked like he was stitched together, well he was, though he didn't come un-done as much as their mother, He had short blonde hair. Neither mother or father knew where it came from but they didn't care. His eyes were a greenish color when they were opened . She leaned close to his head and whispered the word "Boo". That did it, Tomas shot up and uttered a half-scream. This sent Melody into a laughing fit! She was laughing so hard she couldn't breath...if thats possible for a skeleton. "Har har" Tomas spat, still a little sleepy. "Come on, we are going to be late for breakfast!" Melody cried as she rushed out the door and headed to the kitchen with Tomas soon following.<p>

Down stairs in the kitchen was a tall woman cooking over a stove, her red hair running down her back. "Hey Mom!" Melody yelled as she jumped onto her chair."Hello Melody, how was your sleep?" "It was good" Melody finished and then Tomas broke in "Today is the day right?" Sally turned and looked at her kids and smiled "I think so" Tomas turned to face Melody and gave her a high five. Just then a tall skeleton walked in, he wore a black suit that had a bat bow tie. "Hello Sally" "Hey Jack" Jack and sally wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. "Ewwwww" "Yuck!" Melody and Tomas said almost at the same time, each making grossed-out faces. Jack chuckled and then said "Are you guys ready?" "Yes!" Melody and Tomas cried at the same time. "Did you guys eat?" "no.." Jack shook his head, "Better hurry then it starts in 10 minutes" Melody and Tomas nodded then as soon as Sally put their breakfast in front of them, they started to eat. After they were done they ran to their father and cried "We are done!" Melody then asked 'Can we go now?" Jack looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall. "Alright" Melody and Tomas gave each other high fives then rushed down stairs to tell their mother that it was time to get ready

Melody watched at her mother's side as the yearly song toke place in front of her, The monsters dancing and singing, but she knew that none was going to be as scary as her father, he always took the cake, and speaking of Jack, here he came! He was dressed as a scarecrow with a pumpkin head, then in a flash he grabbed a touch and set his body on fire! He got up and started dancing, he leaned back then spun around, it appeared the fire consumed him! Then he pulled back up and leaned forward, the flames in the pumpkins mouth appearing as if they would jump out at the watching ghouls, they of coarse gasped and jumped back. But Melody, Tomas, and Sally weren't scared, they knew Jack too well, but it did give them shivers. At the end he jumped into the fountain and rose up, the water washing off the scarecrow suit, leaving him in his normal outfit. He got out and everyone cheered! Sally ran over to Jack and congratulated him. Melody and Tomas ran over and hugged their dad, "Ok everyone, time for the rewards!" the mayor said, Melody watched as the monsters went up one by one to claim their trophies. "And before everyone goes home, we would like to read the list of the monsters that get to travel to the land of the living for 1 night and scare them out of their skins" The mayor pulled out a list and began to read " Jack Skellington, Melody Skellington, Tomas Skellington, Flaregro Maleko, Peter Helgro, and Harry Glitcs. " Melody was shaken, she knew the mayor was going to read those words but she still shoke from excitement! Jack kneeled down to talk to the kids "Come on guys! Are you ready?" Melody nodded at what seemed to be super speed. She had been planning for this day for years! Tomas replied "yes I am!" "Ok then follow me" Melody and Tomas followed their father into the graveyard until they reached a grave with a trap door. Jack looked at all the monsters and said "Remember the rules, you may frighten the living but NOT hurt them! You are also prohibited to taking anything back with you...and you must be back by sunrise...ok you all got that?" After all the monsters nodded Jack opened the trapdoor and said "Alright, lets go!"

Tomas gasped as he entered the normal world, it was nothing like the Halloween world. Well, it kind of us, due to it being Halloween but not different enough to notice the different, The ghouls split up tell only Melody, his dad, and himself was left, "So now what?" he asked, "Now we scare" Jack said with a look on his face that suggested he couldn't wait! The Three ducked into a pair of bushes and waited. Tomas looked over to Melody and whispered "I don't know what to do" Melody looked at him then whispered "You don't?" "No, i spend all my time thinking of new ways to cook" "You like to cook?" "Yes, in secret though" Melody looked at him in confusing then smiled "I have an idea" She went over to their dad and whispered her idea, He smiled and gave her a thumbs up, oh boy!

Tomas waited tell he say a young girl walk up, then he sent his hands toward her, he dident like it when his body parts came un-down, they were rather hard to move, but he did it, he watched as they went on the girls leg, then followed her scream, his hands jumped off and she ran, classic! Jack smiled and said 'Good job" Tomas was super excited! His first ever scare! He turned to Melody and mouthed the word Thanks. Melody in return mouthed welcome.

Melody felt like her non-existent heart would leap out of her chest! Her first scare trip! She had so many ideas! And she just helped Tomas scare a little girl. "Ok Melody, your turn!" Melody all of a sudden felt like a nervous rack! What if she failed? What if...no get those thoughts out of your head, She gulped and started to climb a nearby tree. She found a branch low enough so she could jump but hidden enough so she wouldn't be spotted. She waited for about 15 minutes tell she spotted a kid that looked easy enough to scare, problem was, his parent was walking behind him, after debating she went for it, She jumped and landed on the kids shoulders then jumped off and yelled Boo! Only problem was though she realized after she landed, that she jumped on the adults shoulders! Worse yet he wasn't even scared! In fact, he looked angry! "Who do you think you are? Jumping down from trees?" Melody was about to respond when she saw her father creeping up behind the man, you go dad she thought while smiling. Jack put on a downright scary face and screamed in the man's ear, this of course scared the man out of his wits! And then he fainted with a thud, the boy screamed and ran. "And thats how its done" Melody couldn't help but feel embarrassed, after all, she completely messed up! It went on like this for the rest of the night, Melody gave Tomas ideas and he pulled them off perfectly, and when Melody tried to scare, she somehow messed up and her father had to bail her out. When the night ended Melody couldn't help but feel ashamed, her first scare night and she kept messing up! Not once did she pull off her plans.. but she felt happy for Tomas who was clearly proud of himself.

"How was the trip?" Sally asked when Jack and the kids stepped in. "It was great!" Jack said in response. Melody and Tomas ran up to sally and told her all about their night. Sally congratulated them then sent them off to bed. After Jack and Sally were sure they were asleep sally broke the silence "Have you decided?" "Not yet" "You have to soon" "i plan on announcing it the tomorrow or the day after" "You promise" Jack wrapped his arms around Sally" "I promise" then they kissed. After they were done, Sally headed to bed and Jack to his study. He had a promise to keep, and he intended to do just that.

Melody lat awake in her coffin, the nights events kept rolling in her head...well there's always next time. She shut her eyes and began to dream,

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I have so many ideas for this and i cant wait ti write the next chapter! Feel free to post your reviews though ;)<strong>


	2. Oogies back in Buisness

**Disclaimer**** – I do not own the nightmare before Christmas, they belong to their creators.**

**Hi guys! Im thinking of making this a series! :D what do you think? Im trying my best to make them long so let's hope it works out...**

**I just realised that they are way too many 'Jack and Sallys children' stories, I'm hoping mine will stand out, I'm also going to have Jacks point of view cause I don't like TNBC stories if Jacks not one of the main characters in them ^^**

**Warning! May contain Spoilers for the game and movie...**

* * *

><p>Jack sat in a chair in his study, he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep due to the task at hand..he had to pick the heir for the pumpkin throne...Melody can come up with great plans but has trouble pulling them off, Tomas could pull them easily but has trouble making his own plans and often relies on his sister...but what one was more important? He kept deciding then rethinking...After many more hours he decided once and for all, he could help the heir with the problem they had. He couldn't help but smile when he ran to Sally to tell her his decision.<p>

Melody was still sleeping when Jack woke her up. "Get up, its a town meeting!" Melody yawned then got up, after Jack was sure she would stay awake he ran to wake up Tomas. Melody looked at her clock, she went to bed at 1:00AM and fell asleep at 1:30AM, clock said it was 5:00AM right now. She moaned, she did her normal morning routine, get dress, comb hair, head downstairs. When she gets their she spots Tomas, "Morning" "Hurry up!" "Why?" "Because dad just told me he's announcing the heir to the throne!" Melody couldn't believe it! Sure she and Tomas and thought about who would become the heir but after a while they forgot about it and went along with their average life. "Where's Jack?" Melody asked Sally, "At the town hall, come on, we are going to be late!" She grabbed the kids jackets and hats, put them on them and rushed out the door. They got front row seats due to them being the main subject of the meeting and being the family of Jack the pumpkin king.

Jack looked out at the crowd in front of him. In the front row he saw Sally, Melody, and Tomas, One of them will be the future pumpkin king Jack thought to himself, and he would do his best to help them, He was there as a father to help them...unlike his father...he shook his head and began to talk "Hello everyone, After much thinking i have decided who would take the title of Pumpkin King or Queen after me..." He could hear the crowd breathe deeply. "The heir will be...Melody!" The crowd cheered as they heard the future pumpkin queen. Melody had a look of pure shock on her face, Sally and Tomas was congratulated her. Jack went off the stage and walked toward his family. Melody had a huge skeleton grin on her face. "Thanks dad!" She ran up and hugged his leg. Jack chuckled, he kneeled down to talk to his children at their eye level. "I want you guys to know, even though Melody is heir i love you both the same" Tomas looked at Jack, He didn't look sad but instead looked happy for his sister! "I know dad" he said with a smile. "Time to go home"

When home Jack looked over to Melody and said "Follow me" She looked at him then nodded, The 2 walked tell the were at the graveyard. "Melody, as heir i will have to teach you many things, this will take lots of time and patience...alright?" Melody nodded "Ok...time for the first lesson" "So soon?" "Yes...let's begin with basic scaring"

Lock, Shock, and Barrel had just got back from the meeting, "So that little brat will be taking over once Jacks dead and dust..." Sock said, "Lets go tell Oogie Boogie!" Lock said while twirling his tail. The 3 where now 13 but they still had the same costumes, only bigger. "How do you think he will react?" Oogie was rather mad all the time now, after Jack beat him again when he tried to take over the 7 holidays. "I don't know...let's go!" And with that they ran off to the tree house

"WHAT! Jack has chosen an heir?" Oogie yelled at his 3 minions, who were cowering behind each other. Oogie saw what he was doing but didn't stop "Hes mocking me!..Who did he chose?" "What?" Lock stuttered out "WHO DID HE CHOSE AS AN HEIR?" Oogie then lowed his voice "The rag boy or the Jack look a-like girl?" Oogie said, He hated the girl, she reminded him of Jack too much. "Melody sir..." Oogie began to growl, "He's mocking me! He only chose her because he knows i will have to look at her when all I will see is him!" Oogie went over to a couch and sat on it. His minions looked at him with fear, Oogie sighed, he hated to admit it but he owed them, they sew him back together 2 twice! But i wouldn't have needed to been sewn up if it weren't for Jack! Oogie started to plot, if he couldn't control Halloween town then he at least wanted to see Jack'sand his daughter's broken bones! Oogie smiled, the first one in while "Boys, i need you to get my some supplies"

By the time Jack and Melody were done, Melody felt like all her bones would pop out of their sockets. Jack though felt normal though, then again he was used to it. "We will do the same tomorrow" He could see Melody gasp "You gotta get used to it" He said but he smiled when he finished. "You did good" Melody looked up at her father and returned the smile 'Thanks dad" When she got home she began telling Tomas all about her day. Jack could hear them talking about their day, exchanging stories. "How was it?" Sally asked "It was good, She will make a wonderful pumpkin queen" Sally and Jack kissed then headed off to bed, unaware that they were being watched.

Melody lay in her coffin, so much had happened this day, she became heir to the throne and had her first scare lesson! She also learned that Sally was teaching Tomas how to cook! It was a win-win! She closed her eye sockets and drifted off to sleep. She dreamt of bats, cats, and all things halloween.

Oogie was still grinning when his minions returned with the supplies."Heres the stuff you wanted" Shock said "Great! Now you may go..and when i say may i mean now" When the minions were gone Oogie began his plan, First he would go for the girl, then when Jack was grieving he would get him, The girl was weak and would be easy to kill well...no..she was already dead..he would make her and Jack double dead! He chuckled then started working, If all went according to plan they would be double dead by the end of the week. He worked all through the night, when he was done, he stepped back when he was done, their stood a little metal dog. Oogie knew though as soon as he entered his command it would go after the girl. He pressed the button on the dogs back and it came to life. "Go and destroy Melody Skellington" The dog barked in agknowalgement then ran off, Oogie smiled then sent his shadow to watch the show

Melody was waiting for her father to return, he said he forgot something and told her to wait for him. She sat on a tombstone and waited...and waited...and waited...she was about to get up when she heard a little bark "Zero?" she asked but instead of zero, a little metal dog stepped out. "Here boy" and too her surprise the dog came forward she was about to pet it when "STOP!" She turned her head and say her father with a look of panic on his face 'What is –" she didn't finish , she turned her head and saw the little dog grow, its glaws grew and its tail got a ball of spikes at the end, its back got a row of thorns, and its teeth were HUGE! Melody was speech less, her father then ran to the dog and started to attack, the dog turned and growled at Jack then pouched

Oogies shadow watched the scene take place in front of hmi, first he was mad at how Jack stopped the dog but then smiled, 2 birds 1 stone, He watched the dog bite and snap and Jack, and Jack punched and used his pumpkin king powers on the dog, Oogies shadows smile soon turned into a frown when he saw that Jack was winning, Couldn't Jack lose for once? He wanted to roar when he saw the dog broken on the ground...broken metal and broken bones were 2 very different things. In fact this made Shadow Oogie so mad he lept out of the shadows and yelled "You worthless pile of bones!" Only after Jack punched him did he realize his mistake. He got up and when he saw Jack coming toward him melted. Oogie Boogie was not going to like this.

Jack stared at the spot where shdow Oogie melted, Hes back..."What happened? Melody asked, "Remember how i told you and Tomas about Oogie Boogie? That was his shadow" Jack heard Melody gasp. "Melody, im dropping you off" "Where?" "At home" "And where are you going?" "To Oogies tree house" "I am coming with you" "No" "What if you need help?" "i wont" Melody looked at her father with a 'i don't believe you look' "Fine alright, but you got to do everything i say" Melody nodded and Jack and Melody ran off to Oogies house. When they were there and knocked the door was answered by no other then Lock, Shock, and barrel. "Umm what are doing here Jack?" then they looked down at Melody "And you Melody?" Jack looked at the 3, it was rather clear he was furious. "I know you brought back Oogie! Let me in now or i will allow myself in by any means" The three looked at each then moved aside, it was crystal clear they were afraid of Jack."Melody, stay behind me". Melody obeyed. The place was disgusting! Rotten food lay everywhere. Jack walked as if a rabid rabbit would jump out and bite him, then gain she wouldn't be surprised if that did happen. Jack looked at his daughter "This way" they found a door at the end of the hall, Lock and the others tried to stop Jack from opening the door with "Dont go in there!" "Theres a fire in there!" and even "My dirty underwheres in there" none worked and the door opened reveling a sleeping Oogie boogie. " You guys are in DEEP trouble" Jack said then turned to face the 3. "I don't know who scares me more, an angry Jack or an Angry Oogie" Barrel said, "Your about to find out!" Jack turned and faced Oogie who had woken up. "You 3 i will deal with latter, but first i need to teach the _Bone man_ and his daughter a lesson" Oogie growled then pressed a button that was beside the door, opening up a hole underneath Jack and Melody. Oogie looked up then started toward the stairs.

Tomas was waiting beside the door, something wasn't right, they should have been home by now...Sally was feeling the same way "Maybe something came up?" she said hopefully But Tomas knew that wasn't the case. If they aren't home by tomorrow im going to look for them he decided then headed up stairs to his room. All the way up he hoped they would be back by morning.

Melody woke up. When she tried to stand up her whole body hurt, mostly her head though. She looked around her then she spotted her father on the ground. "Dad!" She ran over to him, "Melody?" He opened his eye sockets. He got up and looked around him. He suddenly turned to face her "You alright?" Melody nodded, He got up then looked around. "I think we fell into Oogies basement" Melody turned around her, all she could see is black and her father. "Nice of you to _drop_ in" Oogies voice ran out. Melody growled. She knew how much Oogie had tormented her father. First he almost killed Sandy Claws and her mother, Sally then he tried to take over all 7 holidays. All in all, he was a thorn in fathers side that he could do without. "Oogie, I stopped you twice and i can do it again!" All of a sudden the lights flashed on. There stood Oogie Boogie on the edge of a giant circle, Jack and Melody were in the middle. "I have decided just to eliminate you and your daughter just so i don't have to view your face!" Oogie roared then flicked a switch. The sides of the circle opened up reveling holes in the wall, and out of the holes shoot clubs, arrows, and even swords! Jack began dodging, He jumped over a sword then ducked under a arrow in less than a second! Melody had trouble though, her clothes were beginning to rip due to all her close calls, When Jack saw this he ran over to his daughter and picked her up, continuing to dodge, Oogie though was getting even more anger, He prssed a button and more holes opened up! These ones were throwing flames at the poor skeletons in the middle. Oogie then pressed another button and the whole floor in the middle began to spin. "I know this would be a breeze for you Bone man but with your daughter here that needs protecting your movements are slowed!" Oogie laughed as he saw Jack trying to dodge the flames and weapons while trying not to fall over.

Jack looked around, trying to find a way out and once again kill Oogie Boogie. Then a idea rumbled into his head. "You too scared to face me myself aren't you Oogie?" This set Oogie off! "Im not nor never will be scared of you Jack Skellington!" It worked, Oogie turned the weapons off and jumped down into the circle. "Now i will break you and your daughter's bones to dust!" Jack put Melody on the ground and got into a fighting stand. Oogie though wasn't one to play fair..."Fire!" And three guns came out of the wall and started to shoot at Jack, he dodged then jumped beside Oogie, grabbing the sting and jumping back. Oogie looked at Jacks hand then followed the sting tell he saw it ended at his arm. "No, Jack no!" Jack though didn't listened. Instead he pulled the sting and Oogie came un-done, tell the sack was gone and only the bugs were left "My bugs! What have you done!" Oogie yelled as he fell apart, then Jack and Melody became to stomp on the bugs tell they couldent find anymore. "Thats that" Jack looked around tell he saw a door, "This way" Jack gave Melody a boost then he followed up, the door reveled stairs and at the top they found the 3 boogies boys who were listening to the fight. "You guys are coming with me" he said in a stern voice, the 3 could tell that running away would be a bad mistake so they agreed, At the town hall the 3 sat in wooden chairs. "You guys have passed the line, If you remember the punishment from after i defeated Oogie again let me tell you this will be worse..." The 3 gulped, they remember it all too well..Jack couldn't help but smile at their fear, he had tried to straighten them out more them enough times now and he had to take to punishment...ever since the punishment they feared Jack...Maybe even more then Oogie. "You 3 will repeat the last punishment only instead of a week it will be a MONTH!" The 3 couldn't help but scream! "Please no Jack!" "Anything but that!" Jack looked down at the 3 "I am not changing my mind, you can go start it now. And if i catch you doing anything bad you will face my rage!" The 3 nodded then ran. "And thats how its done" Jack said turning to Melody

One green bug managed to escape though. Jack had beat them again! His hate had increased so much it felt like it would burn him up!. "Hello Oogie" The bug looked up to see a big man, he had black spiked hair, his skin was almost as pale as Jacks skull, He wore a red suit with a spider bow tie. "I see Jack beat you again" He chuckled which made Oogie even madder. "I can help you. You do what i say and you can get your revenge" The bug looked up at him, What did he have to lose?" "Alright" He said in that little bug voice of his. "Good" He picked the bug up and headed toward his home. He had a grin on his face, Things were playing rather nicely.

* * *

><p><strong>Its is done ^^ Who is the man? What Jack and Melody tell Tomas and Sally? Stay tuned!<strong>

**If you cant tell, Jack and Melody are the main characters in this story :P But Tomas and Sally will have some parts...**

**Review and tell me what you think please ^^**


	3. The Sickness

**Disclaimer**** – I do NOT own The nightmare Before Christmas no matter how much i want too...**

**Hi : ) and welcome back to Broken Bones...Im sorry if your waiting for an update for my other stories but for now, this story will be my main one. Man i want reviews, i never understood why the authors wanted reviews but now i do xD**

* * *

><p>Jack and Melody made it home, as soon as they entered Sally and Tomas ran up to hug them "What happened?" Sally asked Jack. "Oogie came back and me and Melody killed him once again" Sally and Tomas stepped back in surprise. Then Tomas spoke up "Really Melody?" "Well i was more of a weight then a helper" she said looking down. Jack looked at Melody then kneeled down "If it wasn't for you i wouldn't have come up with the idea that i did to stop Oogie" This wasn't true but he had to make his daughter feel better. "Thanks dad" she said. "Can you tell me everything?" Tomas asked? Melody then ran up, Tomas followed. Jack chuckled but Sally still look concerned. "You alright?" "Yes dear" Sally still wasn't convinced. "Did the 3 put him back together?" "Yes but i think they learned a lesson this time" He smiled smugly to himself. "Why? What did you do?" Sally asked but she said it in a tone that meant that she was happy that Jack was back and ok and that was it. "The same punishment as last time only longer" Jack smiled evilly when he thought about it. Jack then kissed Sally. And Sally welcomed it.<p>

The man had just finished a sack for Oogie. "There you go. Just call up some bugs then you can get back to business" The Oogie bug nodded then did just that, after he was done he looked up at the man and said "Thanks...now, who are you?" The man smiled "You may call me Nocte" Oogie nodded then asked "So all I got to do is place Jack and his daughter at a certain place then I can destroy them?" Nocte nodded, but he didn't mean it. He had plans for the Skellingtons, one that needed them _alive _or at least_ un-dead_. "But we will have to wait...stay hidden and unknown...I will tell you when its time" Oogie didn't like it but it seemed he couldn't win without help "Alright" Nocte held his hand out and Oogie shook it, right after feeling his hand burn he withdrew and saw a black dragon head on his hand. 'What is this?' Oogie cried out! "It's to make sure you don't break the deal" Oogie grumbled, he should have seen this coming. "Don't worry, once the deals done it will disappear" This seemed to Oogie make accept it. "So remember, lay low"

Melody lay awake in her coffin. She couldn't sleep, and after the day's events, who could blame her? She almost became double-dead and so did her father, not only that, the character from stories had came back...She closed her eye sockets, trying her best to forget them and find a terrifying nightmare, after a while she found it...When she woke up and got dressed she went down stairs but she didn't see Tomas. "Where's Tomas?" she asked, Sally answered with "He's at school" Then Melody remembered, few months ago Jack told her and Tomas that the heir would take lessons with him and the other would go to normal school. She completely forgot! "Wheres dad?" "He's waiting for you at spiral hill" Melody nodded, Sally gave her 2 paper bags, 1 had Jacks lunch in it the other had Melodys. Melody thanked Sally then ran off to meet her father. At spiral hill she saw her dad sitting on a tombstone. "Hey Dad" she yelled out. Jack turned then smiled "Hi Daughter, Today we will be trying the Banshee Scream" Melody nodded, she walked up to her father and watched. "Like this" he put his to lips in his mouth and pulled his bottom lip down then let out a sound that sounded much like a banshee scream. He toke his fingers out then said "Your turn" Melody nodded then copied, put instead of a banshee scream, a squeak came out. This of course gave Jack a chuckle, "Nice try" he said. He showed her again, this time telling her step by step, it toke a few tries but finally Melody got it. "Congrats" Jack said with a smile. "I think that's enough for now, don't you?" Melody nodded. They opened their paper bags and began to have lunch, Sally was an epic cook. Even when she made something plain and simple she always had a way of making it taste unordinary in a great way! She was kind of sad when she was done. "Ok, Now that you got the banshee scream let's try appearing out of nowhere" Melody tilted her head. "I will show you in town" They got to the gates. She watched Jack creep behind the mayor, not making a sound, and then he screamed a banshee scream, scaring the mayor. Now she got it, too the victim, we were appearing out of nowhere. Jack got back to Melody after explaining to the mayor what he just did and why. 'You try" Melody looked around. Everyone had seen her dad scare the mayor so they would expect her...wait...she turned her head. There she saw Lock looking through his bag. He hadn't seen her dad scare so he wouldn't expect her! She slowly creeped behind him. Poor Lock didn't know what hit him when the banshee scream racked across his ears. He screamed and jumped back. When he realized what happened he said "I wasn't doing anything bad!" "I know, I had to show my dad that i can scare" she said then turn and ran off, "That was great! He didn't know what hit him!" Melody beamed, hearing this from Jack, the master of fright would make anyone proud! "I think that's enough for the day"

Nocte tapped his fingers against the dark, polished wood. How long did he have to wait, surly the girl had some training done...he growled, he was getting impatient, and he wasn't the only one. "How much longer?" Oogie mumbled as he marched in. "Patience, we have to wait tell the girl is fully trained, or at least closed""But wouldn't it be easier just to destroy them when their weak?" Nocte couldn't help but smile, this bag of bugs wasn't the smartest. "You really want to destroy them when they are weak? That would be like a half-earned victory""Any victory would be better then being defeated" Oogie grumbled, Nocte had no doubt that if it wasn't for the mark on Oogies hand he would go out and deal with them without Nocte's permission. He would likely lose again though, that bag of bugs couldn't win even if he was 10 stories tall, which he was when he battled Jack the second time. Nocte sent Oogie out, and started to think, he got up and headed to a crystal ball. "Show me Jack and Melody" He looked into the ball and saw the family eating some food. He smiled, they had no idea what was coming.

The next day Jack waited at the table for Melody, today was going to be rather special. When Melody came down the stairs Jack told her to meet him near the graveyard when she was done eating. When she nodded he smiled then headed out. He didn't wait long, about 5 minutes later Melody came running out. When she reached him he started to talk. "You know ever since that whole Christmas thing the holiday leaders have a meeting? Well as heir you will now have to attend them" Jack could see her surprise, the only other holiday leader she ever meeted was Sandy Claws. "I have decided that you will come with me to this meeting" Melodys jaw dropped. "Really?" Jack nodded. Melody looked like she would jump out of her...well...you get the picture. "This way" She nodded then followed. When they reached the doors, Jack pointed to the Christmas door, it was a Christmas tree on a wooden tree. "This meeting will be in Christmas town" Melody nodded, Jack went over to the door and opened it. Melody went over and stood beside her dad. Snowflakes began to come out of the door, then they got pulled in. It was black except the blue swirl and snowflakes. Melody laughed a bit, this was rather fun. When the dropped out they spotted Christmas town, Jack felt excited, he always did whenever he came here. "Come on, we don't want to be late!" Melody nodded. They got up and headed to Sandy's house.

Jack knocked on the door, it was answered by Miss. Claws. "Why hello Jack, why don't you come in" Then she noticed Melody. "And you too dear" "Thanks Miss. Claws" chuckled. Jack walked tell he saw a table, their sitting around the table was Cupid, the easter bunny, A giant turkey, a man in a green suit, and of course, Sandy Claws. "Why welcome Jack" said Sandy, then he too noticed Melody. "And who are you?" "I'm melody" Sandy nodded then got up, left the room and came back with a second chair. He went out it besides the chair where Jack always sat in these meetings. 'Please take a seat." When they sat down the meeting began, the leaders toke turns talking about whats happening in their worl. When it was Jack's turn he started by telling them of how the town was going horrific, the leaders were confused then remembered that words like horrific meant good to Halloween folks. Then he told them that the Boogies boys brought Oogie back he and Melody defeated them and the boys were punished. "Speaking of melody, why is she here?" asked Cupid. "Ah, you see...she is the heir to my throne" The leaders nodded but Sandy look a little confused. After the meeting was done everyone got up to leave. "Jack and Melody..I need to ask you something" Jack nodded. When all the leaders were gone except Sandy and Jack, Sandy asked Jack the question "How long do skeletons live? The other leaders seem to live forever. I think we thought the same was for you..." Jack nodded, "I don't know honestly, my parents disappeared so i lived with my Grandpa, he was the pumpkin king due to my father disappearing, and as soon as i was old enough to become the pumpkin king he left, leaving me to the throne, all the books i read say different things so i guess its a waiting game." Santa nodded then looked at Melody. 'Well you listen to your father, except if he ever tells you to take over a holiday" Both Sandy, Jack, and Melody laughed at this. "Well i better be getting home" Jack and Melody said good bye to Sandy then headed out.

In a hole deep underground laid a rotten corpse. But it was not along, in the corner was a woman. She had pale skin and long black hair, and if you looked closely you could see she had pointed fangs, she was a vampire. She hugged her knees as she cried. The corpse was her partner, they fell and became trapped in the hole. He gave his life so she could live. And now 7 days later, she was thirsty again... She looked up, she could see the night sky, but the only trouble was, that camped outside the hole was a man named Felceno. He had hunted her down her whole life, when she found the holiday doors she thought she was safe..She was wrong, 2 days later he followed her. No one she ever meet had cared about her, to them she was a blood thirsty monster, except her partner, but he was dead now..She could hear his fire cackle...she looked down, only 1 thing left to do..she morphed into a bat and flew out, of course he followed her, he had night vision and could see her in the dark. She kept flying though...after a while she spotted a castle...He wouldn't follow me there...She fly up the door and morphed back and started banging on the door, he was getting closer... she was about to morph back and take to the sky when the door opened. There was a man so pale yet so...handsome...he wore a red suit with a pumpkin bow tie. Before he could say anything "Please let me in!" He looked past her and she turned to see Felceno jump out of the bushes, she screamed then she was pulled in and the doors slammed.

Nocte looked at the girl in front of him, she was clearly a vampire, she was rather pretty. "Who are you? And what do want? " The girl looked up at him, " I am Runsie, and i am running away from a man trying to kill me." He looked at the Runsie, "You can stay here for now." She nodded then he got a minion to take her to the quest room. He went outside and saw a man in a brown leather jacket looking at him. "Why are you here?" the man chuckled, "I am here to kill the monster you saved" Nocte didn't like this man a bit so far. "Well you can't enter my castle so leave" the man shook his head, "Nope" then he lunged, Nocte side stepped then pulled a dagger from his belt and stabbed the man, killing him. "Problem solved" he chuckled, then turned to re-enter his castle

Melody was playing fetch with Zero using her rib bone in the graveyard, things have been good and boring, Tomas went to school and Melody trained with her father...today they both had breaks, Tomas decided to help their mother cook but Melody had nothing, so she decided to play with Zero, the ghost dog. It was fun for a while but then later got tired some. "No more for today Zero" the dog barked in response. "What shall we do?" Melody looked around her, "How about a walk in the forest?" Zero looked at her with a 'As long as you don't try and take over a holiday look' Melody knew the dog her whole life so she could know what his looks meant. "Will everyone just forget that?" she couldn't help but mumble, make 1 mistake, you and your children are marked for life. She started toward the forest then looked back at zero, "You coming?" Zero barked then followed. At first, they recognized their surroundings but after a while they discovered new areas! Melody was about to say they should head back when she saw a crypt...or at least it looked like it. "What's that Zero?" The dog barked then whimpered, "I am going to cheak it out" Zero shook his head, " i will be alright." Melody walked over to the crypt, on the door, she saw, were words! The were worn down making them hard to read. "Beware...Those...who enter...here...the sickness...can..only...be...cured...by..the...curse...of..." Melody tried to read the end but saw that someone had purposely rubbed it off, she sighed. Melody looked over the door, what was the worse a sickness could do to her? She was already dead! She pushed open the door and looked inside, it was dark and full of cobwebs...not to mention dusty, she sneezed, then torches on the walls lit up. Melody jumped back, this was far from normal...She looked back at Zero, he shook his head again...Melody turned to look into the crypt again when a voice whispered "Why don't you come in?" Melody stood still..did she just- "It's rude to stand in door ways" she gulped then stepped forward. "Thats better..." Melody looked behind her, "I wouldn't try running if i were you" Melody finally found the strength to speak. "Who are you?| "Me? Im the dead corpse this crypt houses! Now who are you?" "I am Melody, Daughter of Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king and im the heir" Melody said hopeing this would be enough to the voice so it would let her go. "I see..well Melody...I will let you leave when you awnser me 1 question...Would you save yourself or a family member?" "What?" "If you had to save eitehr yourself or a family member, who would you save?" Melody didn't need to think for this. "My family" "Hm..you may go" Melody nodded then ran, when outside she slammed the door..that was too creepy even for her.. "Zero?' the dog barked. "I think its time we go home"

Jack was planning for next halloween when Sally knocked on his study rooms door. 'Jack! I have to see you!" Jack got up and went over to the door. "Yes Sally?" Sally hugged him then said. "Almost everyone has come down with a bad cough! And not bad in a good way!" Jack considered for a moment...sure people have come down with bugs but half the town at once? Something was fishy.."I will go cheak it out...i want you,Tomas, and Melody to stay inside to prevent catching what ever it is" "Jack..Melody went out" Jack nodded slowly.."Ok, i will go find her then bring her back..can you make some soup to help the ill? I will deliver them" Sally nodded then kissed Jack. Jack got up and ran off to find Melody. He found her in the graveyard with Zero"Melody, i need you to go home," Melody turned to face Jack, "How come?" "A sickness is spreading around town.." For a second, Melody had a looked scared then it was gone...did i imaging it? Jack thought. "I want to help you" Jack shook his head. "There is a time for helping and a time to listen..this is a time to listen" Melody grumbled then agreed.

After getting Melody home, Jack headed to where the illness's victims were being held. When he entered the building the smell was like a slap to the face. "Oh thank goodness your here Jack" the mayor cried while running over. "It happened so quick, a green mist rolled in leaving over half the town ill!" Jack nodded while looking at the victims. He could see the wolf-man, Corpse kid, and 2 of the vampire brothers just to name a few..."Any idea what the illness is?" the Mayor shook his head. Jack looked at Corpse kid, he had pale skin, his stitched together eyes are squeezed in pain and he let out coughs that did not sound pleasant. "I dont know what could quess this" Jack said with his hand on his head. He did not have a clue. "Did you talk to the docter?" the mayor nodded, "Jewel was one of the people who got sick...he's trying to make a cure as we speak" Jack nodded..."Sally said she would make some soup for the ill, she should be done by now" Jack turned to leave, he tried his best to ignore the sick coughing., One thing was for sure, he had to find the cure.

Melody was pacing in her room..did she cause the sickness? she remembered the warning on the crypt...it said the cure was a curse but what curse? She decied that she must tell her father, no sooner after she decided that Jack got home, she ran down stairs then called out. "Dad!" Jack turned around with 2 bowls of sup in his hands. "Yes?" "I think i know where the sickness is from" Jack looked at her "I will show you after your done the soup" Jack nodded then left. 5 minutes later he was back. "OK now show me"

Melody pointed to the Crypt and watched Jack walk over to it. "The cure is a curse? That doesn't make sense!" Melody stepped in. "Maybe there are 2 cures? Like 'only be cured by the curse of blah blah or something" "maybe" Jack looked at the words one last time then turned to face Melody. "Thats enough for today" Melody nodded then followed her father.

Nocte looked through his crystal ball at halloween town. What was this? He growled, things were starting to drift off the path he had layed out. He waved the image away then asked for a new one. He saw Runsie in the library reading..She was smart he had to admit...he looked at the book she was reading. 'Romeo and Juliet'. He chuckled, such a sad tale...but he knew the story he was writing was about to get tragic. Oogie lumbed out and looked over to Nocte. 'How much longer!" he yelled, this bag of bugs was getting on Noctes patience. "Soon, the girl is almost ready..once the sickness is gone then we shall strike..' Oogie looked confused, he did not know of the disease. Noct sent him away then began to plot...he would have his revenge, better late then never. Nocte grinned then headed to the dinning room for dinner

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter 3 is done! What is this sickness and curse? Will Jack find the cure? And what is Nocte's plan?<strong>

**Nocte** **"Your the writer, you know!"**

**me "Yes i do know but i can't tell the readers or they will stop reading!"**

**Nocte "ohhh"**

**Me 'you seem so smart in the story" -_-**

**Jack "I like cheese!" :D**

**Me "i do too!" :D**

**Nocte: -_-'**


	4. Not a normal day

**Disclaimer**** – I do not own the nightmare before Christmas!**

**Welcome back to 'Broken Bones' i hope you enjoy! This will be something new for me...**

* * *

><p>Melody was walking through the forest, she had a light sleep, she felt terrible! She thought she caused the sickness! She opened her mouth and began to sing...<p>

_What have I done? What have i done?_

_All are sick..where was I? Spoiled all, Spoiled all_

_Everything has gone all wrong!_

Melody's voice echoed through out the forest...A sad and haunting song for all to hear. The young skeleton walked all along in the forest. The 7 year old, almost 8, looked rather out of place in the dark woods...

_Find a deep hole to hide in_

_In a million years they will find me_

_Only dust..._

_And a plaque, that reads_

_'Here lies a poor young song'_

Melody had put her hands on her chest and twirled around, her red hair followed. She was close to the crypt...She knew but she was going to finish her song

_I never intended all this illness_

_Never..._

_But nobody would really understand..._

_No..how could they!_

Melody's face began to twist with a hint of anger. They wouldn't understand would they? she thought. She clutched her fists wanting to punch something, she settled for a tree, punching it, it caused her a little pain, she started to shake her fist. She found a rock a sat on it.

_All I ever wanted was to scare someone great!_

_Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_

Then Melody remembered all her scaring lessons and a smile creeped across her face.

_Well, what the heck? I went and scared my best!_

_And for a moment why, I even made some cry_

_And they got their memories and i can say i did!_

Melody stood up on the rock then jumped, landing on her feet and getting up, she twirled around with a smile across her face.

_And for the first time in my short little after life_

_I felt just like a scaring machine!_

_And I, Melody! The pumpkin Princess..._

_Thats right! I am the pumpkin princess!_

Melody let loss a laugh then put on a evil face. Her head running with ideas

_And i just cant wait tell next Halloween!_

_Cause i got some new ideas!_

_That will maybe even make father scream!_

_And by gosh, im really going to give it all i got!_

Melody then gasped, she turned to face the direction she came from...

_Uh no...I still hope theres time_

_To set things right..._

_The towns folk!_

And at full speed, she ran toward the crypt. When she got there she opened the door and a musky vice spoke out. "Welcome back young one...What brings you here?" "You knew full well" The voice chuckled. "Aww yes that...you said you would save your family and friends instead of your self , and i went to prove it..." "What do you want me to do" "Simple..take the sickness" "What?' "You heard me...take the sickness, give my permission to take the diesels and give it to you.." "Will it save the town?" "Yes it will..." Melody thought about it...What would her father do? no..he wasn't here, she was..."I give permission" the voice chuckled. "As you wish" a wind blew through the air, Melody turned to the door and saw a green mist coming in. "Open up..." the green mist creeped up into melody's nose and mouth, she gagged, then it was over...she didn't feel any different..."It is done, you can go now" the voice said then let loss a cackle, Melody bolted out, slamming the door behind her. Then she ran straight toward the town of Halloween.

Nocte smiled, the sickness was gone. He watched the people get up confused, not knowing what had happened. He watched Melody run in to town, she seemed happy when she say everyone was fit as a fiddle. She looked strong...but she needed to be stronger...he sent the bag of bugs out to find some items so he didn't have to worry about that for a while...now there was Runsie...he hated to admit it but she and him had gotten rather close, he had developed feelings for her...She was not only pretty but a rather good good, she helped the chief. He thinks she she learned when she was a mortal...He shook his head, there were more important things to attend to at the moment...he just had to wait...

Jack was dumb-founded,one second there was coughing fits all around and the next, people were walking and talking as if nothing happened...he turned and saw his daughter walk out of the forest..."where you?' he asked.."taking a walk..." she answered then ran home...he scratched his head...then shook it...he turned toward the people and saw Lock,Shock, and barrel. All 3 were talking together in a tight circle, pointing at Melody then looked at Jack, when they saw he was looking at him they shirked and ran, he was quick to follow. After a bit of chasing he caught them. "You just got off your last punishment! Do you really want another?" the 3 shook their heads. "We weren't doing anything bad Jack" said Shock. "Yeah! What gave you that idea?" Barrel stated. "The way you ran when you say me..." Jack answered calmly. Lock hit Barrel on the back of his head...Jack sighed as the 3 got into a fight, he pulled his bottom lip down and screamed, breaking up the fight and getting a couple of screams "Now tell are you guys planing?" Jack said while trying to stay calm

..."Promise you wont punish us if you tell?" Jack shook his skull. "But if you don't tell me, i will make the punishment worse.." "Alright! Alright..we were going to TP your house..." Jack sighed. "OK..you 3 just earned a town clean up" He pointed toward the town with a stern look. "Now go!" The 3 nodded then ran.

Tomas couldn't believe the fast recovery...something wasn't right...he looked at Melody, she seemed nervous..."Melody?" She jumped then looked at him. 'Yes Tomas?" "Where did you go?" "Thats none of your business..' She snapped then sighed...she turned and ran to her home, leaving Toms along.

He put on his coat and headed out the front door, he wanted to know the cause for all this madness and Melody was not going to give him the answers...he went deep into the woods...he was pretty deep when he saw something in the bush move..he stopped. He was about to turn and run but he was too late. "Got you kid!" said a certain bag of bugs. "Let me go!" Tomas struggled to get out but the Boogie man had a iron grip..."Now what to do with you?..i know! I will hold you hostage then watch Jack weep!" He giggled then started to walk back to Nocte's castle, with Tomas struggling all the way...

Melody lay in her coffin with the lid open..she felt tired but not sick...she tossed and she turned..she remember how she snapped at Tomas and felt sorry, she got up and went down stairs..in the kitchen was her mother, Sally, but no Tomas...'Mom, wheres Tomas?" "He went out, he said he was going to help your father..." Melody nodded then ran out. There she saw Jack explaining to the people what had happened, when he was done, Melody went up to him. "Dad have you seen Tomas?" he shook his skull "I thought he was with you!"

Nocte stared at the boy in front of him, Oogie Boogie had brought him in... He was a son of Sally and Jack, for once, the bag of bugs had did something right! The boy would be perfect bait...He smiled, The plan may have been delayed but it was worth it

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this one is short, my backs killing me...<strong>

**Poor Tomas, He-**

**Tomas "Why do you do this to me!"**

**Me "But i have to so its exciting!"**

**Tomas "Or you just hate me..."**

**Me "If i hated you i wouldet have created you!"**

**Tomas "She hates me"**

**Me "...So anyway...Review?"**


End file.
